Una niña inocente y una fiesta salvaje
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Marjorine es una niña inocente, hasta que va a una fiesta en casa de Clyde y ocurre lo que nadie esperaba.


Como siempre Kenny estaba charlando con Marjorine, pero esta vez no hablaban de lo mismo.

-Oye Kenny, ¿que es el 69?. - pregunto Marjorine inocentemente con solo 12 años que tenia la pequeña. Esa pregunta dejo a Kenny sin saber que contestarle.

-¿Como sabes tu eso?. - le pregunto Kenny

-Es que cuando Trent me manda a dormir, pasado un rato me siento en la escalera sin que me oiga y muchas veces veo que esta mirando unas películas en la televisión de unas chicas con otros chicos (me refiero a películas para mayores de 18 años), mientras se bebe un refresco (en realidad lo que bebe Trent es cerveza) mientras mueve el brazo muy rápido,pero no se porque hace eso (ustedes ya sabrán a que me refiero...eso)

-Marjorine, eso de espiar esta mal. - le regaño Kenny.

-Pero es que me manda a dormir muy pronto, y aun no tengo sueño. - se defendió ella

-Pero sigue estando mal.

-¿Que esta mal?. - pregunto Trent

-Nada. - dijo Kenny, a Marjorine le hizo una mueca de silencio para que no dijera nada. Marjorine supo enseguida que Kenny lo hizo para que no la castigase, ya que Trent no tenia muy buen humor.

-Tengo hambre. - le dijo Marjorine a su hermano mayor.

-Vamos a casa y te daré la merienda. - dijo Trent

En casa de Kyle

-¿De verdad que te a preguntado eso?. - dijo Kyle sorprendido.

-Si, no es bueno que Marjorine siendo tan pequeña vea ese tipo de cosas. - dijo Kenny

-Tarde o temprano Trent se sabrá lo que todo lo que sabe su hermanita. - dijo Stan. (me refiero a las películas)

-Pues sera mejor no decírselo, por bien de Marjorine. - dijo Cartman

-Ah, casi se me olvida, la fiesta de Clyde es esta noche. - recordó Kenny.

Marjorine estaba preparada para irse a dormir, mientras miraba como su hermano cogía el móvil y las llaves de su coche.

-Marjorine, me voy a una fiesta, no tardes en irte a dormir.

-Vale. - dijo ella despidiéndose.

Ella nunca había ido a una fiesta por la noche, solo había estado en fiestas de cumpleaños de sus amigos y familiares. Tenia muchas ganas de saber como era una fiesta por la noche, si habría alguna tarta y de que sabor, también quería saber cuantos años cumplía la persona que celebraba la fiesta. Cuando su hermano se fue subió corriendo a su habitación y se puso el vestido mas bonito que tenia con unos bonitos zapatos. Cogió de la nevera una caja con cuatro pasteles de diferente sabores. Salio por la puerta y se fue a casa de Clyde.

-¿Donde están las cervezas?. - le pregunto Bebe a Clyde

-Hay mas en la nevera, mete mas cervezas en los espacios vacíos para que se enfríen. - le contesto el.

-Alguien esta llamando a la puerta. - dijo Wendy mientras bailaba con otras chicas.

-Vale, abriré yo. - dijo Clyde, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Marjorine mas guapa que nunca, provocando que Clyde se pusiese colorado.

-Feliz cumpleaños. - dijo ella dándole una caja de pasteles. - No sabia que hoy era tu cumpleaños, así que no me ha dado tiempo a ir a comprarte un regalo.

-La verdad es que no es mi cumpleaños, pero no importa, adelante pasa. - Clyde la dejo pasar.

-¿Marjorine?. - dijo Kenny en cuanto la vio.

-Kenny, que bien que estés aquí. - dijo Marjorine contenta. - ¿Has visto a mi hermano?.

-Si, pero el se enfadara mucho si te ve aquí. - le advirtió Kenny.

-¿Porque?.

-Por que es muy tarde y deberías estar durmiendo desde hace mucho rato.

-Pero no tengo sueño, quiero contigo Kenny. - lo que dijo Marjorine hizo que Kenny pensase cosas pervertidas con ella.

-Tengo hambre. - le dijo a Kenny.

-Hay comida y bebida, puedes tomar lo que quieras. - Kenny la llevo a la mesa donde estaba toda la comida y bebida. Kenny aprovecho la situación y le sirvió una bebida y sin que ella se diese cuenta le hecho alcohol a su bebida. Resultado final, Kenny estaba contento por tener en las manos las bragas de Marjorine, que ella misma se había quitado. Mientras ella intentaba ligar con los chicos de la fiesta.

Marjorine amaneció con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y no se acordaba de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Por fin te despiertas. - dijo Kenny, Marjorine había pasado la noche en la casa de Kenny

-¿Porque no me acuerdo de lo que paso anoche?. - le pregunto a Kenny

-Bueno...eso el lo que ocurre por beber demasiado en una fiesta.

-¿Eso es malo?.

-No lo se seguro, pero al día siguiente no te acuerdas de nada.

-¿Y mi hermano?.

-Ah, no tienes porque preocuparte, Wendy fue a tu casa y ocupo tu lugar antes de que Trent volviese a casa y se diese cuenta de que no estabas.

-¿No se ha enfadado conmigo?.

-Para nada, pero no le digas donde estuviste la noche anterior, dile que estabas durmiendo.

-Pero tengo que volver a casa, ¿no se enfadara?.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo he visto salir esta mañana temprano con Josh. Te dará tiempo ir a tu casa, Trent no se dará cuenta de lo que paso anoche.

-Gracias Kenny. - dijo Marjorine despidiéndose de Kenny y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Kenny pensaba en que era muy afortunado al conocer a una chica como Marjorine. Y también había descubierto que cuando Marjorine se emborracha puede llegar a ser muy sexy.


End file.
